1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair washing devices. In particular, the present invention is related to devices that automatically wash and rinse human hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for washing human hair are known in the art. Automatic devices for washing human hair are also known in the art.
Some of the devices of the prior art have a basin for holding the head of the user, and a cover for enclosing the hair of the user and with the face outside. These devices of the prior art may employ rotating manifolds for spraying liquids from stationary jets thereon onto the hair being washed. The manifolds are generally arcuate in shape.
Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,244,535; 3,521,647; 4,834,121; 4,407,028; 5,010,604; 5,906,012; and 6,249,922 B1; U.S. Patent Publications U.S. 2001/0001884 A1 and U.S. 2002/0184703 A1; Japan Publication Numbers 06217820 and 08150011; and European Patent Office EP 0 965 285 A1.